Manuel Mas Devesa
| birth_place = Alicante, Spain | Occupation = composer, musical pedagogue }} Manuel Mas Devesa (Alicante, 1972) is a composer, a musical composition professor at the Conservatory of Alicante. Biography Mas Devesa studied composition at the Conservatory of Alicante under professor Joan Enric Canet who, in turn, studied under renown composer Amando Blanquer. In addition to a 1st prize for harmony and other distinctions in composition, he also continued studies at the University of Alicante on the use of new technologies in the composition. He is currently a professor at the Conservatory of Alicante. As a composer he wrote works for orchestra, concert band and chamber music. Some of his compositions focuses on saxophone, such as 'Rapsodia de Invierno' for Symphonic Band, 'Fantasía' for sax and piano and 'Dos luces' for sax ensemble and piano. During the "Prize Euterpe 2006" organized by the Federación Sociedades Musicales of the Valencian Region (FSMCV) his work 'Collection of mixed animals' was released for the first time by the Symphonic Band Unió musical de Llíria at the Palau de la Música in Valencia. In 2005 he composed Obertura Académica, in neoclassical style, to commemorate the XXV of the creation of the Conservatory of Elche; the transcription for band of this piece was designated compulsory work in the XXXVIII provincial competition of bands. In recent years, Manuel Mas has been working on new compostions for different instruments, such as Hojas de Otoño para Irene (2015) for piano, work for piano in impressionistic style about Autumn, 25 de Mayo (2016), symphonic poem on the bombing suffered in Alicante in 1938, etc. He also has written some treatises about music as Fundamentos de Composición. Conceptos básicos para alumnos de composición (2007.) On the other hand, Manuel is one of the formers of Numen (Spanish progressive rock band). Numen recently released their second album '' Numenclature '' (2014). Compositions * Las alubias mágicas (1999, reviewed in 2016), suite for piano * Rapsodia de Invierno (2001) for alt and bariton saxophones and symphonic band * Fantasía (2001), for saxophone and piano * Dos luces (2003), for saxophone quartet and piano * Obertura Académica (2005), for orchestra * Obertura Académica (2006), version for symphonic band * Colección de animales variopintos (2006), suite for symphonic band * Sonata para una infanta (2008) for piano * Hojas de Otoño para Irene (2015) for piano * Hojas de Otoño para Irene (2015) for symphonic band * 25 de Mayo (2016) symphonic poem for orchestra * 25 de Mayo (2016) symphonic poem for orchestra Albums * Samsara (1998) * Numenclature (2014) Filmography * Numenclature. A journey in progressive (2014) Bibliography * Manuel Mas Devesa. Fundamentos de Composición, conceptos básicos para alumnos de composición. València: Rivera Editores, 2007. ISBN 978-84-96882-16-4 * Manuel Mas Devesa. Didáctica de la Armonía: una propuesta de enseñanza basada en el aprendizaje significativo Alicante: EESS, 2015. ISBN 978-84-606-8988-1 * Manuel Mas Devesa. Valoración del diseño y la aplicación de un blog educativo en la enseñanza de Composición. Alicante: EESS, 2015. ISBN 978-84-606-8990-4 * Manuel Mas Devesa. Sonata para una Infanta. Alicante, 2009. ISMN 979-0-69200-577-3 * Manuel Mas Devesa. Obertura Académica. Alicante, 2009. ISMN 979-0-69200-578-0 * Manuel Miján. El repertorio del saxofón clásico en España. Valencia: Rivera Editores, 2008 * Revista Música i poble #129 (March–April 2005) * Revista Música i poble #136 (May–June 2006) * Revista Música i poble #137 (July–August 2006) * Revista Música i poble #154 (May–June 2009) References External links * Web on M. Mas Devesa Category:Spanish classical composers Category:Spanish male classical composers Category:People from Alicante Category:20th-century Spanish musicians Category:1972 births Category:Living people